Chocolate
by Ale Marauder
Summary: Está era una clase de historia de la magia más aburrida de lo normal, o al menos así lo veía Lily. James lo nota y hace un pequeño hechizo para combatir la somnífera voz de Binns. Rating T por algo de lenguaje.


_Hola queridísimos lectores de mis apenas tres fanfics. De nuevo entre a desempolvar un poco mi cuenta con una pequeña idea que "desarrolle" en un momento de aburrición a las 11 de la noche. Lo edite un poco, si, una o dos frasecillas por ahí. Emmmm pues espero que sea de su agrado __ se agradecen los reviews ^^ ahora venga la historia.  
(ah y ningún personaje es de mi propiedad, excepto marlenne, todo es de J.K. Rowling y lo hago sin ánimos de recibir dinero ni nada más que como ya dije, los reviews)_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chocolate**

_Y durante la guerra qué tuvieron los gigantes… zZzZzZ_

_¡Oh nonono! Despierta lils._

Está era una clase de historia de la magia más aburrida de lo normal, o al menos así lo veía Lily.

Esa mañana se había levantado y como casi no había desayunado casi nada (más qué dos panes tostados y tres vasos de jugo de naranja) se había comido un chocolate. Y Lily Evans nunca debe comer un chocolate antes de una clase tan larga y tan aburrida, ¿Por qué? Porqué el chocolate a diferencia de muchas personas, la adormece, no la despierta, y haberse comido esa barra de chocolate, esa

_barrita de condenado chocolate había sido un error enorme._

_Maldito seas delicioso chocolate…_

_ZzZzZzZz… ¡NO! no-te-duermas DESPIERTA_

Su amiga y compañera de banco, Marlenne, estaba inmersa en la plática de Binns sobre la guerra de los gigantes, ella era una de las pocas personas qué podía mantenerse despierta y atenta durante esa clase pero no podría despertar a Lily porqué cuando se concentra en algo, solo se concentra en eso y todo lo demás deja de existir.

Bostezo.

Otro bostezo

Y otro

_ZzZzZzZzZz…_

_-lils._

_-¿eh? ¿Qué?_

_-Psssss lils_

_¿Estaba dormida y soñaba con la voz de Potter? ¿Qué clase de sueño es ese?_

_-LILY_

Lily pego un bote en su asiento, alerta. ¿Potter se podía meter en su cabeza? Nadie se metería en su cabeza sin su permiso, excepto Marlenne, ella si tenía permiso porqué confiaba en ella, como aquélla vez qué…

_-PSSSSSS Lily ¡Hola!_

Una bolita de papel le golpeo la cabeza. Ella volteo, para ver quien se la había lanzado. Tres mesas mas allá, James la saludo con la mano y una sonrisa, sus ojos chocolate la miraban, y sus lentes estaban un poco torcidos.

Hacía un rato qué James, aburridísimo, garabateaba en su pergamino. Una snitch con las alas toscamente dibujadas revoloteaba de un lado a otro en este, y en la esquina, un corazón rezaba las iniciales L.E. + J.P. Sirius qué se encontraba sentado alado de él, parecía estar en su quinto sueño y Remus, al otro lado del banco, tomaba apuntes sobre cada palabra qué Binns decía, entre aburrido y concentrado. Volteó hacia Lily, qué estaba sentada más adelante, su cabello pelirrojo se diferenciaba de entre todos los demás, podía notar como la luz le daba a este y hacia qué brillara, provocando qué se viera como una cascada de lava ardiendo, su fino cuerpo estaba ligeramente encorvado, sus curvas, aah sus curvas se podían notar aun con el uniforme, sus finos brazos, sus piernas, su cuello…

_Contrólate, James._

Después, noto como está iba bajando lentamente la cabeza y como de golpe, la levantaba y la sacudía. Lily durmiéndose en una clase, fue entonces cuando decidió qué podría hacer algo para qué ninguno de los dos se durmiera y llevo a cabo un hechizo no verbal qué Remus le había comentado, lo qué provocaba era qué dos o más personas pudieran platicar telepáticamente.

Lily, más amable de lo normal, le grito mentalmente.

_-¡¿CÓMO TE HAS METIDO EN MI CABEZA?!_

_-calma pelirroja, lo qué pasa es que como vi qué estabas durmiéndote y yo estaba aburrido hice este hechizo, y técnicamente no me metí a tu cabeza._

_-bien, Potter, tienes tres segundos para… espera. ¿Me estabas espiando?_

_-no le llamo espiar, si no, observar o contemplar._

_Lily resoplo._

_-además, no es como si yo no te hubiera descubierto observándome a MI antier, durante la clase de encantamientos._

_James sonrió triunfal, sabiendo qué Lily se había sonrojado ante tal respuesta._

_-Bien, pues. Pero solo te dejare hablar… o algo así, no importa, porque si no ya me habría dormido._

_-¡Pelirroja!-Ahora era la voz de Sirius_

_-¡James! ¿Metiste a Black?_

_-¿no me quieres? Mira que como voy a ser el padrino del futuro hijo Potter-Evans deberías de ir acostumbrándote a mi deseada presencia._

_-¡Canuto! ¿Cómo te metiste?_

_-Pues bien, es qué el otro día Remus me dijo tan amablemente como siempre como funcionaba este hechizo y… -Pero no pudo terminar porqué James lo interrumpió._

_-espera Lily, me llamaste James ¿cierto?_

_-¿Qué? Yo no…_

_-Me has llamado James-dijo- ¡Me ha llamado James!_

_-joder, cálmate cornamenta qué no queremos qué te de un paro aquí-dijo Sirius- Mira qué si te mueres hoy no voy a poder ver a todos esos mounstritos pelirrojos montando sus escobas por primera vez._

_-eh, qué los niños no son mounstros-terció Lily- Y además, no va a haber ningunos hijos pelirrojos por mi parte._

_-Bueno, pues, entonces de pelo negro ¿Bien? Aún así…_

_-Y dale con eso. Qué NO va a haber hijos Potter-Evans._

James estaba de lo más divertido con esa conversación, pero no quería qué esto acabara en un duelo con todo y sillas, así qué decidió entrometerse.

_-Vaaaaale, entonces. Lily_

_-Evans_

_-me has dicho James así qué tengo derecho a decirte Lily-contrario James-eh... sin ánimos de molestár._

_-uhmmm-resoplo ligeramente-, está bien._

_-Y a mi díganme Sirius_

_-vale, Sirius - dijo Lily, esperando qué con eso se calmara un poco._

_-¿vez, James? yo no me pongo a sonreír como idiota cuando me llama Sirius. Aprende del maestro._

_-Pero eso es porqué tú no estás enamorado de ella ¿A qué no? _

_La chica, ante la mención de esto, había empezado a incomodarse un poco._

_-emmm, bueno. _

_Sirius, ignorando las respuestas de los dos, siguió hablando- ni tampoco me pongo a soñar con la pelirroja y a decir "Lilyy, Lilyy" con cara de idiotez infinita a las dos de la mañana cuando algunos están tratando de dormir, al menos eso según Remus._

_Lily se sonrojo_

_-Estoy seguro de qué Remus no ha dicho eso, además ¿idiotez infinita?_

_-lunático lo dijo y también..._

_-¿Qué dije?-Remus había entrado a la conversación después de haberse cansado de escribir y haber estado apunto de dormirse._

_-¿enserio hablo entre sueños?_

_-Dile moony, tú el otro día me contaste qué estabas tratando de dormir y este tenía cara de lelo mientras decía "liiily, liiily"_

_-Qué yo no lo he dicho_

_-¡JA! -dijo triunfante James_

_-Al menos no dije la parte de qué tenía cara de idiota_

_-¡JAJA!-respondió Sirius_

_-¿podríamos dejas de hablar de eso, ejem... por favor? estoy aquí- dijo la aludida, mientras se removía, nerviosa, en su asiento._

_-¡LILY! oh Merlín, no sabía qué estabas escuchando todo.-dijo Remus._

_-No importa Remus -dijo está-oye, ¿me podrías pasar luego tus apuntes? seguro qué se entienden más qué los de Marlenne_

_-Si si, te los doy en runas ¿a qué hora toca runas hoy?_

_-¿Marlenne? -interrumpió Sirius- ¿Marlenne la tabla de surf?_

_-¿Tabla de surf?-inquirió intrigada Lily._

_-oh no Sirius, no ahora, por favor. -Dijo James._

_-¡Pues es qué parece una tabla de surf! ¡Está planísima!_

_-¿Qué dices? ¡Claro qué no!-contraataco Lily, defendiendo a su amiga_

_-Canuto, por favor, cállate._

_-¿Y tú como sabes? -dijo Sirius, divertido._

_-Pues porqué... soy su amiga, y ella ha vestido blusas entalladas para ir a fiestas, en las qué la acompaño... -dijo Lily, dubitativa- ¡Y a ninguna mujer ni chica ni nadie le gusta qué le digan qué está plana!_

_-¿Qué la Marlenne usa blusas entalladas?_

_-¿Podríamos por favor dejar de hablar de Marlenne?- dijo Remus_

_-Porqué, ¿Te gusta Marlenne y te pone celoso qué hable de ella con blusas entalladas?- dijo Sirius, picando a Remus._

_-¿QUÉ? CLARO QUÉ... ejem, claro qué no me gusta Marlenne, es solo una amiga. y no me pongo celoso pero por favor canuto, deja ese tema en paz._

_-BUEEEENO, Lily -Dijo James- ¿Sabes sobre la excursión del fin de semana a hogsmeade?_

_-emm..._

Todos comenzaron a levantarse, Lily y los demás no se habían percatado de esto.

_-Lilyyyyy- Marlenne zarandeó su brazo- ya toca la otra clase, ¿qué tienes? _

_-¿QUÉ? eh, nada nada. Adelántate, ahí voy. -Lily le sonrió, tranquilizándola._

James deshizo el hechizo telepático, así como todos los demás, y recogió sus cosas. Remus se fue con Sirius, Sermoneándolo sobre qué no debía decir algunas veces, como si fuera un padre hablándole a su hijo de seis años. James corrió hacia Lily, qué estaba colgándose su bolsa al hombro, y le habló.

_-eh Lily, sobre lo de la excursión._

_-Antes de qué lo preguntes, James, si, me gustaría ir contigo._

_-¿enserio?_

_-PERO en plan de amigos ¿ok? además necesito ver unas cosas._

_-Bien, genial, perfecto.-dijo James, sonriendo (esta vez no como un idiota) y Lily creyó qué esa sonrisa, hacia qué se viera más guapo. _

Esperen, ¿guapo? ¿hablar tanto tiempo con Black le había afectado el cerebro?

Después de despedirse, Lily pensó qué tal vez, solo tal vez, no era tan malo qué su cerebro se viera afectado.

Ahhhh bendito chocolate.

Debería de comerlo más a menudo.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Este fue mi fic, espero y les haya gustado. ¡Cada vez que dejas un review salvas a un Odd! (ejemm, whovians lo entienden ;) )_

_Tengo algunas ideas más en mente, por ejemplo hay una que ha estado rondando por ahí sobre Hiccup y Astrid de cómo entrenar a tu dragón. _

_Xoxo e_e_

_Ale marauder_


End file.
